


Just two kids, too young and dumb

by thatgirlyeojoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (hopefully), Alternate Universe - High School, Bullies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, I'm sorry that this is yet another Verkwan high school AU, M/M, but I had to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlyeojoo/pseuds/thatgirlyeojoo
Summary: Seungkwan made it his life's mission to find all the dirt on Hansol and drag him through it.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61
Collections: Challenge 2: Betrayal





	Just two kids, too young and dumb

**Author's Note:**

> Is this really betrayal? No one knows.
> 
> Written as a prequel for [Take her to the moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979039)

It was Hansol's fault that Seungkwan is currently writing lines after school. _I must do my homework. I must not copy from my classmate._ It's a dull task, and his hands are already sore. He still has to peel mounds of garlic later. He has filled the page, his usually pretty handwriting turning into a messy scrawl, but he still needs to write on the other side _and_ the second page.

  
  


Seungkwan wrote the answers in haste, trying to make sense of Mingyu's scribbles─and he would complain about it, but he was desperate. He had been so busy with his part-time job that he fell asleep as soon as he got home the previous night. One more minute before their teacher arrived. He spotted Hansol watching him quietly, and he winked at his classmate, gesturing for him to be quiet. Hansol shrugged and said okay.

But right after class, he was summoned to the teacher's office following _anonymous reports_ that he, in fact, copied his assignment. He, who holds a position in the student council, cheated? What a scandal. His teacher nagged at him and expressed his utter disappointment. His full marks were instantly withdrawn, and he was put in detention.

  
  


The following day, Seungkwan made it his life's mission to find all the dirt on Hansol and drag him through it. 

  
  


"There's absolutely nothing," Mingyu concludes after a week of stalking the boy. 

Even now, he and Seungkwan are sitting at a distance where they can easily watch Hansol eat his hotdog sandwich alone at the bleachers. 

"He goes to school on time; turns in all his homework and projects before the deadline. He's pretty active during recitations and scores well on quizzes, particularly in history. He drops by the girls' academy for his sister, then they go to the snack bar before taking the bus home," Mingyu continues, ticking each detail off with his fingers. "Aside from his awfully colorful beanies and shades, he's clean, Seungkwan, and he's so goddamn _cute_ ─look at that face!"

Seungkwan raises an eyebrow at his friend. 

"That's just my unbiased observation, _you know_ ," Mingyu adds the last phrase in English. "I mean, even if you hate the guy, I know you can tell he's cute."

The thing is, Mingyu isn't wrong. Objectively, Hansol is indeed a cutie with his big eyes and even bigger smiles. Seungkwan stares at the boy, who just put the entire last half of his food into his mouth, his cheeks bulging like a hamster. He proceeds to sip on his Gulp while bobbing his head like he's listening to music even though he isn't wearing headsets. He then pulls out a notebook from his backpack and writes something, pausing only to bob his head again.

"See? Adorable," Mingyu says. "Anyway, I'll go ahead. Mom's cooking my favorite dish for dinner."

Seungkwan rolls his eyes at Mingyu. "Fine, whatever. Say hi to your mom for me."

Maybe he can drag Hansol for his poor fashion choices. Maybe that's why he's sitting alone and friendless out in the football field. But is that enough reason to be a loner? He used to wear a red shirt under his green striped jacket like a walking watermelon, but Mingyu still asked to sit with him during lunch on the first day of their freshmen year. 

Deep in his thoughts, he doesn't immediately notice when a trio of burly seniors approached Hansol. The biggest guy in the middle pulls the notebook from Hansol's lap, seemingly reading what he wrote, before laughing obnoxiously. The other kid makes Hansol's drink roll down the steps in a trail of ice and Mountain Dew. The last one tips the backpack upside down over Hansol's head.

"HEY!" Seungkwan thunders, striding forward. Never mind that all the bullies are a lot bigger than he and Hansol put together─he is fuelled by pure rage.

Somehow, despite the distance, Seungkwan managed to cross the football field in record time and got to where Hansol sits cowering. Like the movies, he channels all his anger into his closed fist and throws out the first punch of his life.

But this is real life, so the largest senior easily catches Seungkwan's hand and twists it away. He pushes Seungkwan towards Hansol, who throws out his arms to break the fall, but Seungkwan bounces up again and squares up to the bully. 

"Leave him alone!" Seungkwan yells, pointing at the seniors. "I know you're all from Class 3-B. I'll tell your homeroom teacher about this! I'm a member of the student council, and I can get you in detention! How _dare_ you!"

The seniors leer at him. "Oh yeah? We're scared out of our pants!" one says in a singsong. They laugh all the way to the school gates.

"Hey, are you alright?" Seungkwan asks. 

Hansol forces out a smile, and Seungkwan's heart breaks a little. "Yeah, that's nothing out of the ordinary."

"It's not good if that's normal for you," Seungkwan says. "I'll make sure to get them punished."

"Don't bother; they won't stop anyway."

Seungkwan frowns. "You reported me for copying Mingyu's homework. You stick to the rules, but you're letting them off for hurting you."

"About _that_ ," Hansol says sheepishly. "Yeah, that was me. I'm sorry you got in detention."

Seungkwan shakes his head. "No, that's alright. It was my fault. You only did the right thing."

They start collecting Hansol's scattered things. Seungkwan picks up one of the notebooks and the poetry behind Hansol's doodles catches his eyes. "Hey, are these song lyrics?"

Hansol snatches the notebook back. "Yes. But don't read them."

"Hey, you wrote some really nice lines there! Can you sing them for me?"

"These are rap verses."

"Even better!" Seungkwan beams. "I won't laugh, I promise!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

  
  


The next day, Mingyu spends fifteen minutes just laughing at Seungkwan for suddenly becoming best friends with Hansol, just a week ago his sworn enemy for telling on him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please do check the [main story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979039) if you want some angsty Jeongcheol too ^^;;


End file.
